Total Annihilation Challenge 2015
Welcome to the TAC 2015! Please notice: The sign-up for the TAC has ended! If you wish to join a TAC team, please contact the respective team captain in the respective team thread. Thank you! Refer to this thread if you experience technical difficulties, have comments/suggestions or are volunteering to be a team leader. Alphabetic list AchillePoirot (Spanish) agantik (German, Norwegian) agta (English, German) AlOlaf (German, Danish) anamsc (French, German, Spanish) Anya (French, Turkish, Mandarin, Japanese, Sanskrit, Portuguese, Italian) arthaey (Spanish, German, ASL) BAnna (Individual TAC: German, Russian, Spanish and Turkish) Belle Epoque (Russian) Bjorn (Individual TAC: German, French, + wanderlust) CarlyD (German) Cathrynm (Finnish, Japanese) Cavesa (French, German, Spanish) Catullus_roar (German, Latin, Armenian) Ccaesar (German, Italian) chokofingrz (Russian, Japanese) Chung (Finnish, Polish, Slovak) daegga (West-Scandinavian, East-Scandinavian) dampingwire (Japanese) dandt (Italian) danyal (German) DownAndOut (Greek, Italian) Elenia (adv French) Emily96 (Spanish) EmmaSuzanne (Russian, Dutch) Emme (Swedish) Ending (French) Epeli (English, German, Swedish, Russian) eplumb! (French, Dutch) Expugnator (Estonian, Georgian, Mandarin, Norwegian, Russian, adv English, adv French, adv German) Evita (Korean) Ezy Ryder (Mandarin) Fiyero (French, Russian) fortheo (French) g-bod (German & Japanese) garyb (French, Italian) geoffw (Hebrew, Russian) IBEP (French, Mandarin (+Spanish, Kannada)) ilolwhat (French, Polish) Iolanthe (French, Turkish) Jaynie (Danish, Latin) jbadg76421 (German) jeff_lindqvist (Irish (Danish, Norwegian) Jeffers (French (+ a bit of Hindi, Ancient Greek & German)) jesm86 (Portuguese, Japanese) Josquin (Russian, Irish, Japanese) jvv426 (Spanish, Esperanto, German) Kerrie (Spanish, ASL, Portuguese, Bosnian (maybe French, Italian, German)) khelessindarae (Korean, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese) kraemder (Japanese) Kulelyn (adv. English; individual TAC: Spanish and Turkish) kunsttyv (Spanish) Lakeseayesno (French, Italian, Esperanto) liammcg (French, German, Italian & Scottish Gaelic) liam.pike1 (French, Spanish) liedmc (Japanese) Light (French, Russian, Greek, Hebrew) luke (French) Luso (Arabic, Sanskrit) Magdalene (French, German, Mandarin, Modern Hebrew, Portuguese, Spanish) MalayMandarin (Mandarin, Spanish) Mani (Welsh) Mareike (English, Swedish) Meddysong (Catalan) Meyers (French) mgr.graham (Spanish) Micha (Russian, Italian) milesaway (Russian, Finnish) mitcht (Spanish) Mohave (French) MonkelHansmann (Russian) Nandemonai (Japanese, Mandarin, Korean) Nieng Zhonghan (Mandarin, Korean, German) Ogrim (Russian, Catalan, Romansh) owverysweet(German, Spanish, Japanese) PatrickWilken (German) PeterMollenburg (French) Radioclare (Croatian, Macedonian) Ramblurr (German) redflag (French, Indonesian) Rem (German, Mandarin, French, Czech) runnerbean (French) sabotai (German, Japanese, Korean) Sarnek (German, Swedish) sctroyenne (Irish, French, Spanish, Advanced Study Group) Serpent (Croatian, Danish, English, Finnish, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Swedish) s.mann (French) sillygoose1 (French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese) smaching (Russian, German, Japanese) sofiso (German) Solfrid Cristin (Russian, Italian, German, tourist Japanese, upkeep of English, French and Spanish) Sooniye (Albanian, Croatian, Danish, Hindi, Hungarian, Japanese, Spanish, Turkish) Stelle (Spanish, Tagalog) stifa (Spanish, Japanese) Straya (Polish, French, German) s0fist (Spanish, German, French) suzukaze (English, Spanish, German, French, Swedish, Japanese) Takato (Japanese) tarvos (Russian, Chinese, Greek, Korean, Norwegian, upkeep of other languages) tastyonions (French, Spanish, Italian) Teango (Hawaiian, Irish) The Real CZ (Korean, Japanese, Mandarin) Tilia (Spanish) TimmyTurner93 (Portuguese, Japanese) theyweed (English, French, German, Mandarin) Tiy (French, German) tomgosse (French) tristano (French, Spanish, Dutch, Russian) Via Diva (English, German, Greek) Virineya English, French) Warp3 (Korean, Japanese) Wessnosa (French) WingSuet (German, Cantonese) Woodsei (Japanese, Russian (+a bit of Korean) ) Worker (German, Spanish, French) Yuhakko (Japanese, Korean, Mandarin) YnEoS (French, German, Russian, Hungarian, Asian & Indian Languages) Zimena (Mandarin) Zireael (Arabic) TAC teams Celtic (indicate languages) Josquin (Irish) sctroyenne (Irish) liammcg (Scottish Gaelic) Teango (Irish) jeff_lindqvist (Irish) Mani (Welsh) East Asian Languages (please indicate language) Woodsei (Japanese, a bit of Korean) Expugnator (Mandarin) Rem (Mandarin) dampingwire (Japanese) g-bod (Japanese) YnEoS (Cantonese, Japanese, Mandarin, Korean) Josquin (Japanese) TimmyTurner93 (Japanese) Yuhakko (Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Ainu) The Real CZ (Korean, Japanese, Mandarin) Evita (Korean) chokofingrz (Japanese) Warp3 (Korean, Japanese) IBEP (Mandarin) Sooniye (Japanese) stifa (Japanese) liedmc (Japanese) Ezy Ryder (Mandarin) Nandemonai (Japanese, Mandarin, Korean) khelessindarae (Korean, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese) kraemder (Japanese) Anya (Japanese, Mandarin) sabotai (Japanese, Korean) Zimena (Mandarin) suzukaze (Japanese) Nieng Zhonghan (Mandarin, Korean) jesm86 (Japanese) MalayMandarin (Mandarin) English as an Advanced Second Language Expugnator Serpent Via DIva Kulelyn agta Epeli suzukaze Mareike Finno-Ugric and Balto-Slavonic languages (*jäŋe/*ledús) (please mention your specific language(s)) Chung (Finnish, Polish, Slovak) Expugnator (Estonian) milesaway (Finnish) Radioclare (Croatian, Macedonian) Rem (Czech) Serpent (Finnish, Croatian, Polish, Belarusian, Ukrainian, Czech) Cahrynm (Finnish) YnEoS (Hungarian, Czech) Sooniye (Croatian, Hungarian) ilolwhat (Polish) Straya (Polish) katarinaantalya (Estonian) French Fiyero (A1-A2) runnerbean (beginner) Rem (beginner) tomgosse (beginner) liam.pike1 (beginner) Jeffers (advanced beginner? B0) Mohave (intermediate) Cavesa (C1/C2) redflag (A2) sctroyenne (C1 aiming for C2) PeterMollenburg (B1) luke (intermediate) anamsc (B1 / B2) Iolanthe (A2) garyb (advanced) s.mann (A2) IBEP (A1 Speaking/Listening/Writing, B1 Reading) theyweed(A1) tristano (B1) sillygoose1 (C1+) eplumb! (B2) s0fist (A1-A2) ilolwhat (A2) Tiy (B2) suzukaze (active A2, passive B2) Straya (A2/B1) Wessnosa (passive A2, active A1) Lakeseayesno (A1) Light (False beginner?) Meyers (A1) Virineya (beginner) German AlOlaf (C1-C2) PatrickWilken (B1-B2) Via Diva (A2-B1) Rem (approx B1) Sarnek (B1) g-bod (A2) CarlyD (A1 barely) Cavesa (A1) liammcg (A2) anamsc (B2-C1) Serpent (B1-B2) agantik (B2) sillygoose1 (A2) s0fist (A1-A2) agta (B1) owverysweet(B2) jvv426 (A1) Epeli (A1-A2) Nieng Zhonghan (A0) catullus_roar (B2 - C1) sabotai (A2-B1) Ccaesar (B1-B2) suzukaze (active A2, passive A2/B1) jbadg76421 (A2) Ramblurr (A1) sofiso (active A2, passive B1) WingSuet (B1-B2) danyal (A1) katarinaantalya (B1-B2) Rare languages For those who know for sure that their languages are rare and those who simply want to be on Team Rare. If you're hoping to start a team for your language, please list it in other languages below. Expugnator (Georgian), Luso (Arabic, Sanskrit), Teango (Hawaiian), Serpent (Karelian), Sooniye (Albanian), Anya (Sanskrit), catullus_roar (Armenian), YnEoS (Thai, Malay, Hindi, Telugu), IBEP (Kannada), EmmaSuzanne (Dutch) Romance: general and smaller languages Be sure to mention your specific language(s). French and Spanish learners can join, but only if they also learn another Romance language and/or have a strong ''interest in the ones they're not learning. YnEoS (French & Romanian, strong interest in other romance languages) Serpent (Portuguese, Italian, Spanish, Romanian, Catalan) liammcg (Italian & French) TimmyTurner93 (Portuguese) garyb (French, Italian) sillygoose1 (Italian, Portuguese) Sooniye (Spanish + dabbling in French and Italian) tristano (French, Spanish) Kerrie (Spanish, Portuguese, maybe French and Italian) Anya (French, Portuguese, Italian, strong interest in other romance languages) Ccaesar (Italian) suzukaze (Spanish, French, strong interest in Portuguese) jesm86 (Portuguese) Meddysong (Catalan, maybe Romanian as new languages. Will also be working on my Italian and remembering to read occasionally in French.) Dandt (Italian) tastyonions (French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian) Russian Belle Epoque (A1) Expugnator Fiyero geoffw Josquin Micha (A1 - A2) milesaway MonkelHansmann Ogrim Solfrid Cristin tarvos (B2-C1) YnEoS chokofingrz tristano (A0) Epeli EmmaSuzanne smaching Scandinavian please mention your specific language(s) AlOlaf (Danish) Expugnator (Norwegian) Serpent (Swedish, Danish) Sarnek (Swedish) daegga (West-Scandinavian, East-Scandinavian) tarvos (Swedish, Norwegian) agantik (Norwegian) Sooniye (Danish) Jaynie (Danish) Epeli (Swedish) suzukaze (Swedish) Mareike (Swedish) jeff_lindqvist (Danish, Norwegian) Emme (Swedish) Spanish Serpent (intermediate+) Stelle (solid to high intermediate) Cavesa (passive B2+, active A2/B1) sctroyenne (intermediate - with weak active skills) IBEP (C1 active, C2 passive) sillygoose1 (C1) stifa (A2?) mitcht (B1) s0fist (A1-A2) arthaey (high intermediate) tristano (passive B1/B2, active A1/A2) jvv426 (B1) kunsttyv (A1) suzukaze (active B1/B2, passive C1/C2) mgr.graham (passive B1/B2, active A2) Emily96 (intermediate) liam.pike1 (A1) Tilia (intermediate) AchillePoirot (Beginner) Turkic Languages ''N.B. The Turkic Challenge and the Turkic team "Yürükler" are not part of TAC in 2015. However students of Turkish wishing to do TAC in 2015 with that language may attach themselves to "Yürükler" as Turkish is one of the languages in focus for the first quarter of 2015. Please mention your specific language(s) (Azeri, Turkish, Kazakh, Turkmen, Uzbek) Iolanthe (Turkish) Sooniye (Turkish) Anya (Turkish) Other languages If/when more teams are formed, this list will be split as needed. Individual members who remain on this list until Christmas/New Year will be offered to join Team Rare. geoffw (Hebrew) Magdalene (Modern Hebrew) Stelle (Tagalog) Via Diva (Greek), Tarvos (Greek) redflag (Indonesian) IBEP (Kannada) Takato (Japanese) Sooniye (Hindi) Individual TAC and Tandems BAnna (Individual: German, Russian, Spanish and Turkish) Bjorn (Individual: German, French, + wanderlust) DamedesLangues (Individual: French, Spanish) (Interested in a possible tandem) Ending (Individual: French, wanderlust) Kulelyn (Individual: Spanish and Turkish) Tarvos, Via Diva (Greek) Advanced Study Group Indicate language(s) studied also language(s) understood Expugnator - French (can understand Portuguese, Spanish and Italian), German (can understand Norwegian) sctroyenne - French (can understand Spanish) anamsc - Spanish (can understand German, French, and Catalan) Serpent - Portuguese, Spanish, German, Italian, possibly Polish; can follow logs in Slavic&Romance languages garyb - French, Italian; can mostly understand Spanish. Cavesa- French (can understand well: English, Spanish, her native Czech, Slovak) IBEP- Spanish, Kannada (can more or less understand Italian, Portuguese) catullus_roar - German, Spanish, French literature (can understand well native English, mother tongue Mandarin, L2 French) Via Diva - English suzukaze - English, plus Spanish and French (passive skills only, though). Can also understand German, a little Swedish and Portuguese. Mother tongue Italian. Elenia - French (native English speaker, can understand a little Swedish) Category:Challenges